helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
① Let's say "Hello!"
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = Rainbow×2 (2018) |Single1 = Kanojo ni Naritai!!! |Single2 = Ten Made Nobore! |Single3 = Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa}} ① Let's say "Hello!" is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's first indies album. It was released on November 29, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert and had a general release on February 18, 2015. Tracklist #Say! Hello! #Onna no Sono (女の園) #Crying #Seishun Beat wa 16 (青春Beatは16) #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki (テーブル席空いててもカウンター席) #"Koi Shitai Shintou" (「恋したい新党」) #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne (「アイドルはロボット」って昭和の話ね) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (おへその国からこんにちは) #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (彼女になりたいっ！！！) #Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ！) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice Featured Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu, Saito Kana **''Uncredited:'' Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Otsuka Aina, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tanaka Karen, Mashiro Kana, Oura Hirona *Juice=Juice (Track #10 only) **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Say! Hello! *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ;Onna no Sono *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Dambara Ruru, Takase Kurumi, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ;Crying *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori, Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Akiyama Mao, Kasahara Momona *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kudo Yume *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.3 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido / Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 ;Seishun Beat wa 16 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ - Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru, Hashimoto Nagisa (opening act) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (opening act) *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ;Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory / Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kudo Yume *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.3 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ ;"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Matsubara Yulia, Onoda Karin, Hiromoto Ruri, Hashida Honoka, Nishizaki Miku, Hirayama Yuki, Kitahara Momo, Ebata Kisaki, Yofuu Runo, Murakoshi Ayana, Uemura Hasumi, Hashimoto Ririka ;"Koi Shitai Shintou" *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 - Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Album Information :*All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku :*All Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO #Say! Hello! #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Onna no Sono #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #Crying #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Seishun Beat wa 16 #*Arrangement: SHIKI #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #"Koi Shitai Shintou" #*Rap Lyrics: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Arrangement: AKIRA #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Ten Made Nobore! Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 1,617* Trivia *As of Inoue Hikaru's departure in May 2018, no Hello Pro Kenshuusei remain who participated in this album. External Links *Official Announcement *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Crying, Table Seki Aitemo Counter Seki, "Idol wa Robot" tte Shouwa no Hanashi ne Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Albums Category:2014 Albums Category:Indie Albums Category:English Name Album Category:Juice=Juice Albums In Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:Longest Charting Album